Theobald Gardener
GENERAL INFORMATION Username: /u/ASimpleGardener Name: Theobald Gardener Age: 27 Culture/Kingdom: The Reach Ambition: To expand the Reach’s Influence in the Dornish Marches, to find a proper mother for his daughter. Position within House: Head, King of the Reach FAMILY Father: King Theobald Gardener, deceased Mother: Lady Elenna Durrandon Siblings: *Ser Harold Gardener (24) *Septon Terrence Gardener (22) *Lady Falyse Gardener (16), Aunts & Uncles (known): *Maester Mern (58) *Septon Serwyn of the Most Devout (62) *Ser Leo Gardener (47) *Lady Selyse Gardener (35) *Various Durrandons Wife: Lady Myranda Redwyne (Deceased) Children: Princess Myranda Gardener (6) TRAITS & ATTRIBUTES APPEARANCE & HISTORY Appearance: Theobald is one who has never been noted for his looks. His chestnut brown hair hangs down to his shoulders. His face and lips were thin and his chin sharp, the green eyes of his family turned so dark a shade of green that they could be mistaken for black in a room not well lit. A rather tall and lanky man, he lets his chestnut hair grow to his shoulders, though always keeps himself impeccably shaved. He often wears a light set of tourney plate when not at leisure, during which times he prefers robes to anything else. ---- History: Theobald was born soon after the most recent in a series of conflicts between the Gardeners and Durrandons over the Dornish Marches, one which had gone poorly for the Reach, causing a surge in anti-Stormlands sentiments throughout the region. This sentiment was quite pronounced upon Theobald, who began to view the savages of the Stormlands with a contempt bordering open disdain. This feeling brought him into conflict with his mother, who was herself a Durrandon who had been married to his father as a condition of a peace between the two kingdoms. Though she was able to assuage many of his ill-feelings towards Stormlanders and their ilk, she was never able to completely erase the natural inclination he had to dislike them. Growing up Theobald spent his time split between the royal court at Highgarden and Oldtown, both having a profound effect upon him. At Highgarden he was noted early on as having a firm seat when riding a tourney horse and a knack for Cyvasse and just how his shoulders should move in order to ensure a victory. If he ever failed or lost a game, he would spend countless hours trying to figure out the solution before challenging his opponent to another match. It was hoped that his time in Oldtown would be spent growing in knowledge with the Maesters, giving him their calm wisdom and good sense, though in fact it had quite the opposite effect upon him. It was not long before he fell to the clutches of his uncle, a Septon with a seat upon the most Devout. Instead of taking quickly to the Maester’s knowledge, Theobald took quickly to the zealous preachings of the Faith, and upon his return to Highgarden bore not the green sigil of his family’s house, by a Starry Kite Shield of the Faith, though joining the Warrior’s Sons was never a real possibility, he has always kept them close to his heart, keeping a constant eye and hand in their affairs and their promotion, often hosting tourneys specifically for their knights. It was at one of these tourneys that he met and quickly fell in love with Myranda Redwyne, the fifth daughter of the current Lord Redwyne and a girl who was preparing to begin studies to become a Septa. These plans were soon set aside, and the Reach was given a new princess as they married within the Starry Sept with the High Septon presiding over the marriage. It wasn’t long before the couple had a young daughter, though at a terrible cost. It wasn’t long into the labour when it became obvious that Theobald’s wife would not survive, despite the best attempts and prayers of the Septons and Septas clustered about her. By the time it was over, Lady Myranda was dead, and in Theobald’s arms was swaddled a delicate little princess whom he named after his late wife. He adores his little angel, and for six long years has set aside marrying again, turning his nose up at many suitors as he looked for one whom he could love, and whom could love his daughter in return. It was four years ago when his father died and passed him the crown, killed at the hands of Stormlander troops during a series of minor wars that had been going on for decades. Theobald has proven so far to be an effective administrator, if not a somewhat secluded king. Category:Players Category:Reach